ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:5 - Morning - Freyja asks Ike about babies
Calixander the Lonely Brit-Yesterday at 8:13 AM sure Erik heads to the kitchen to make breakfast. Ike looks up as he enters, adding milk to their cereal. "Hey," he says. "Morning," they reply stiffly before trying to move around him to leave the kitchen. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:15 AM Freyja comes out of her room, she looks worn out. On her way to the kitchen he almost bump into Ike. "Watch where— Oh, it's you. I wanted to talk to you anyway." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Yesterday at 8:16 AM "Sorry," Ike says, aware of Freyja's baby bumb. Erik glances over his shoulder at the interaction while getting some orange juice. "What about?" Ike frowns Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:17 AM "Michelle." Freyja says. "Do you know how her power works?" Calixander the Lonely Brit-Yesterday at 8:17 AM "I don't know the exact origin. Her wings are beautiful but no idea how they work. Why do you ask?" Ike asked, confused. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:19 AM "Well, you see the thing is they pass on from mother to eldest daughter. Unfortunately, Michelle was born seven minutes before me." Freyja says. "Which is quite inconveinience because she was spared the training and duties that come with being Valkyra." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Yesterday at 8:20 AM "Oh. I'm sorry. I don't understand your exact situation but I know what it's like to spend your life preparing for one thing and then having it just gone..." Ike trails off Erik is listening with his back turned, trying to shoot subtle glances at the two of them in the doorway(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:21 AM "Well, maybe you could help with part of it." Freyja says, with a grin. Her hand moves up to her belly. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Yesterday at 8:22 AM Ike blinks, not understanding. Erik meanwhile does, his eyes widening. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:24 AM "Michelle needs an heir." Freyja says. "And from what I've had the chance to overhear, you could use a fresh start away from your overbearing family. I happen to have all the help you could need, money, property, contacts." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Yesterday at 8:25 AM "Issac isn't interest-" Erik begins, joining the conversation. Ike shoots him a glare. "Are you seriously eavesdropping?" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:26 AM "Don't you fucking interupt our conversation." Freyja snaps. "Let Ike speak for themself." "You don't even have to be a parent, just give birth." She says looking at Ike. "My mother had properties all over europe any of them would be yours and I'll give you... I'll be generous and say a million." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Yesterday at 8:28 AM "O-oh," Ike says, realising what is being asked of them, their cheeks flushing. "Okay, yeah, Erik is right. I'm not interested. Sorry," Ike says before rushing past Freyja and upstairs. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:29 AM "The offer stays open." Freyja says. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Yesterday at 8:30 AM "They aren't interested in kids. They always said if they had them it would be when they were much older," Erik says(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:30 AM "As I said, I'm not asking them to be a parent, just make a kid and then they can forget it ever existed if that's what they want." Freyja says, she goes for the kitchen to get Coffee.(edited) Calixander the Lonely Brit-Yesterday at 8:32 AM "You're asking Issac to surrender 9 months of their life. And in the circles we're from teenage pregnancy is the worst thing you want to do," Erik replies, finishing his juice. "If it's so important why isn't Michelle asking instead?" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:33 AM "Michelle is Michelle and again, I offered Ike the chance to run from it all, start a new life with a house and a million euro in money." Freyja says with an annoyed sigh. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Yesterday at 8:34 AM "....I actually know a girl who would take that offer funnily enough. But she's a bitch." "Also Issac would never forgive me if I invited her over here. Well....more than they won't already forgive me," he sighs. "I gotta get to class, bye." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:36 AM "Well, my problem is that I don't see Michelle sleeping with anyone she's not close, she doesn't have the strongest sense of duty. It's why I asked her friends." Freyja says. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Yesterday at 8:38 AM "That makes sense but maybe asking in the first week of everyone meeting is too soon?" he questions. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:39 AM "Better let them know the offer is open, they can follow through any time they wish." Freyja says. "Why do you care, it's not like you have a chance of claiming the prize." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Yesterday at 8:39 AM "I'm not interested in Issac that way. I'm just looking out for my friend." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:40 AM "I'd be inclined to say you're lying, but I don't really care." Freyja says. "Although clearly whatever you think of Ike is not mutual." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Yesterday at 8:41 AM "It's complicated," Erik says. "Have a good day," he says, leaving. Category:Freyja Roleplay Category:Ike Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Sir Calix Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay